


A Day In The Life

by kiirotsubasa



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/pseuds/kiirotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana Anderson is a new Recruit for Lightspeed. We look at a day in her life on the Aquabase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> This is written for PockySquirrel for the Power Rangers Day 2014 challenge. After being given three very good prompts (and writing the beginning of a story for another prompt, which will hopefully see the light of day soon) I wrote this for the prompt : "Lightspeed doesn't get nearly as much love as it deserves. I'd love to see some "slice of life in the Aquabase" fic. Just what goes on when they're not busy training or saving the world? Do Kelsey, Angela, and Dana get together for girls' night? Did Ryan find himself on the receiving end of some good-natured new Ranger hazing? Would the Mitchell kids ever dare to pull a prank in their dad's office? And what does all the nameless staff we see bustling around think of living and working with the Rangers?" I took the prompt and went off on a tangent with it, which I hope it okay!

**04:30**

Unknown to Captain Mitchell, twelve alarm clocks were ringing throughout the Aquabase. According to the Lightspeed Handbook, which Lana Anderson could now recite word-for-word, the Day Shift was to commence at 06:00 sharp. However, as it was explained to Lana during Orientation, Senior Leadership Team felt that 04:30 was a more appropriate time for the Day Shift crew to start work. Just make sure that the Captain doesn’t find out. Lana had only been aboard the Base for a couple of weeks, so the blaring alarm was a shock when it jolted her awake.

“Ugh,” she grumbled. “I hope I get used to this.”

 

**04:45**

The Night Shift cooks were very good at their jobs, Lana mused as she piled her plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. Pulling herself onto a bench next to one of the other Day Shift recruits, she drowned her breakfast in ketchup.

“I have no idea how you can stomach all that acid at this time of the morning,” Recruit Donald said, pushing his oatmeal around the bowl.

“Because I’m not sixty yet, granddad,” Lana laughed, swiping Donald playfully around the head. How someone as uptight as him managed to get onto the Zord Maintenance Team was beyond her, but she figured his bookish nature had been beneficial while he was training as an engineer.

“When are you going to pick a specialism?” he asked. She groaned.

“Isn’t it bad enough I get this from the Commander?”

“No. You’ve been here two weeks now, Lana. You need to choose something.”

“Whatever.”

 

**05:38**

Physical Instruction was Lana’s favourite part of the day. She had been a Sports Science major when the Lightspeed recruiter had, rather aggressively, coaxed her into joining the team and she was reminded of this as she pulled herself up over the brick wall. A quick glace behind her confirmed that she was easily a few hundred feet in front of the other Recruits. She was beginning to break a sweat, but that wasn’t a bad thing. The cargo net on the other side of the wall provided no challenge, and the mud felt cooling on her skin, and she quickly tagged Commander Johnson.

“18 minutes and 26 seconds,” Johnson smiled. “Five seconds faster than yesterday.”

“Still not fast enough,” Lana replied, taking a sip from her bottle of water. “If the…”

“Lana, no-one is going to match the Yellow Ranger’s time on this course.”

“Hey, if she can do it, I can do it.”

**06:30**

A quick shower later and Lana found herself in the Reading Room.

“Why do I need to be here?” she complained again to the librarian. “Reading has never been my thing.” It had become a small ritual between her and Librarian Chen, who seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

“A healthy mind as well as a healthy body, Recruit Neilson,” Librarian Chen replied, smiling over the top of her coffee cup. “Now, have you chosen your Specialism yet?”

“Ugh, not you too.” Librarian Chen put her cup down and indicate the other Recruits, silently reading at the wooden tables scattered throughout the Aquabase Reading Room.

“All of your comrades have chosen a Specialism and are using their Reading Room time to prepare accordingly for class today. Whereas you…well…” From under the desk, Librarian Chen produced a relatively hefty book and handed it to Lana.

“Advances in Functional Training,” Lana read aloud. “Another from the college reading list?”

“You may as well continue with your degree coursework until you declare a Specialism,” Librarian Chen replied.

**07:45**

“Excuse me, Mr Mitchell?” Lana stood in the doorway of Ryan’s room, unsure as to whether or not it was safe to enter. Rookie recruits always got the rough assignments and no-one was quite sure of how the newest Ranger should be approached. Lana hadn’t been present for that last time the Titanium Ranger had been on board the base, she hadn’t witnessed his rampage, so it seemed logical to her superior that she be the one to wake him. Exhaling deeply, she took a step further into his room. “Mr Mitchell. Breakfast is being served in the galley.” A gruff grunt, causing her to step back ever so slightly, was accompanied by a head sticking out from under the grey blanket.

“I’ll be right there,” he said, before the head disappeared back beneath the blanket. Lana smiled to herself. He wasn’t so bad.

 

**08:00**

The other Recruits were scattered throughout the Aquabase, all with their heads down studying under their Specialism mentors. Lana, however, found herself back in the Galley, washing pots and pans.

“When are you going to pick your Specialism?” Chef Godot asked, handing Lana his lucky chopping board to be washed.

“When did you choose yours?” Lana asked. She didn’t mean for her tone to be so aggressive, but after two weeks the question was getting old.

“I knew straight away,” Godot replied. “I was in culinary school in Paris when Lightspeed came knocking. Of course I was going to carry on being a chef.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, are you done with the breadknife? I need to make a start on dessert.”

 

**13:00**

Lunchtime was Lana’s second favorite time of day, as she took herself back to the training ground. But this time, rather than run the course herself, she sat in the bleachers to watch. At 13:06, right on schedule, the Yellow Ranger arrived at the starting block. Out of earshot, some of the other Recruits would make jokes about Kelsey, bemoaning her erratic routine or apparent lack of discipline. But Lana had learned otherwise. She smiled as Kelsey strapped the rollerblades to her feet, impressed by the Yellow Ranger’s never-ending quest for challenge and exhilaration. Her breathing quickened as Kelsey approached the wall, and an audible sigh of relief escaped her lips as Kelsey effortlessly flew over it. Onto her memopad, Lana made notes on form and style, as well as a quick sketch that she could more accurately copy up later. And at 13:18, 11 minutes and 26 seconds after she started the course, Kelsey skidded over the finish line, smiling over at her lone spectator who had begun to clap and cheer.

 

**13:48**

“Ugh.” Lana reluctantly swung herself off of her bed as the doorbell to her quarters rang for a second time. “I guess a quick nap was too much to hope for,” she muttered under her breath as she dragged herself to the door. “I’m coming!” she shouted, as the bell rang again. “I swear, I need to get out of this place and go back to sch…” She was stopped in her tracks as the door slid open and the Yellow Ranger was standing in front of her.

“Hi!” she said, her face beaming. “My name ‘s Kelsey. Can I come in?”

“Um…sure…” Bewildered, Lana stepped aside and allowed Kelsey to enter the small room. “I’m really sorry about the mess,” she said, suddenly very much aware of the casual clothes strewn across the floor and the Biology textbooks spread across the desk.

“No problem,” Kelsey replied, sitting down on the bed. Momentarily, she frowned and bounced twice on the mattress. “Huh. Your bed isn’t as comfortable as mine. We should see someone about that.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Lana replied, throwing a pile of sweats off of the black desk chair and turning it to face the Yellow Ranger. “We don’t sleep much anyway.”

“Don’t be silly,” Kelsey said, bouncing again. “I’ll speak to Captain Mitchell and see what we can do.” There was a silence, not entirely uncomfortable but strange for Lana, who shifted in her seat.

“So…um…is there anything I can do for you, Miss Winslow?”

“Actually, there is. What time do you go back on duty?”

“14:30, ma’am.”

“Perfect. In that case, you can come with me.” Kelsey grabbed Lana by the hand and dragged her back towards the sliding door. “Oh, and please, call me Kelsey.”

 

**13:52**

“So how long have you been at Lightspeed?” Kelsey asked, tightening the chin strap of her helmet.

“Only two weeks,” Lana replied, securing her own elbow pads into place. “I’m still new.”

“Me too,” Kelsey laughed. “Or, at least, I feel like it. Six months.” Lana smiled and nodded. “So, why do you come and watch me train?” Lana was taken aback slightly.

“Oh…I’m sorry…do you not want me to..?”

“No, not that,” Kelsey replied. “I was just wondering, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Lana paused for a moment. “I guess I like to study you.” Kelsey raised an eyebrow. “No, that came out wrong. I was…am…was a Sports Scientist before Lightspeed recruited me.”

“Really? That’s so cool!”

“Well, I was a few months out from graduation. That should’ve been in June.”

“So, why did you drop out?”

“Are you kidding me? I got an offer from Lightspeed! I didn’t know what was going to happen after graduation, so…here I am.” Kelsey nodded and, without a word, sped along the track.

“Catch up if you can!” she hollered.

 

**14:12**

“Sixteen minutes. Not bad,” Kelsey smiled as Lana crossed the finishing line.

“Eh, skating really isn’t my sport.”

“So how did you know what to do?”

“Like I said before, I’ve been studying you. I just did what you did. Well, tried anyway.”

“What’s your Specialism?” Lana sighed audibly. “I’m sorry. Was that too personal a question?”

“Oh, no, not at all. It’s just that…I’ve been here for two weeks and that’s all anyone ever asks. How am I already supposed to know what I want to do with my life?”

“You knew when you were at college.”

“Yeah, but this is Lightspeed. With this on my resumé, I can be anything.”

“You’re right. But that doesn’t mean that you need to abandon what you wanted to be.” Lana frowned, but Kelsey smiled as an idea popped into her head. “Come with me.”

**14:16**

“Kelsey, how can I help you?” Lana looked in awe around the Lab as Miss Fairweather and Kelsey conversed. Under normal circumstances, Recruits weren’t allowed in the Labs, but Lana had learned that she could go anywhere if accompanied with a Power Ranger.

“This is Recruit Lana Anderson.” Lana was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of her name. And by Kelsey grabbing her by the shoulder and dragging her over to Miss Fairweather.

“Um…hello.”

“Hi,” Lana replied, slightly awkward and being faced with Lightspeed’s resident genius. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Well that’s good. I think.” Lana chuckled at the joke. She’d heard about Miss Fairweather’s sense of humour, rumours that she liked to string along the Green Ranger as a joke to herself, but she seemed nice enough. ”So, since I didn’t get an answer last time, how can I help you?”

“Oh, sorry!” Kelsey put an arm around Lana. “We need to set up a meeting with Dr Greenwood.”

 

**15:45**

“Finally off duty!” Lana collapsed with relief onto her bed. Luckily, her final hour hadn’t been too hard (and, though she would never admit it, she rather enjoyed mopping the galley) and she’d been able to look forward to her meeting with Dr Greenwood. But first, a nap was in order.

**18:30**

“Thank you for meeting with me, Dr Greenwood.”

“It’s my pleasure, Lana. Please take a seat.” As Lana sat at the small, glass desk she was taken in by the detailed anatomical sketches that adorned the walls. “Where should you be right now?”

“I’m off shift, sir,” Lana replied.

“And where are your fellow Recruits?”

“They’re off base.”

“And yet here you are with me.”

“Yes sir.”

“Why is that?” Lana shuffled slightly in her seat.

“I don’t have a Specialism yet, and the Yellow Ranger said that you might be able to help me with that.”

“Maybe,” Dr Greenwood nodded. “Physical health and wellbeing are paramount to us here at Lightspeed and it is my team’s job to make sure not just that our staff and the Rangers are at the top of their game, but that we are leading the research in our field.”

“I know that, sir. In fact, we did a Study Group at my college based purely around the work published by Lightspeed.”

“Did you now?” Dr Greenwood peered at Lana over the top of his glasses. “What was your major?”

“Sports Science, sir. I have my transcripts here, in fact.” She handed the yellow folder over to the doctor, who surveyed them with interest.

“You did very well at school, Recruit Anderson.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Would you like to continue in the Sports Science field?”

“Very much.”

“Good. Stop by at 06:30 and I will supply you with materials to take to your Reading Room session tomorrow.”

“Awesome!” Lana stood from her chair. “I mean, thank you sir.”

 

**20:30**

As Kelsey skated through the narrow halls of the Aquabase, she stopped suddenly at the door to her quarters, where there sat a bouquet of yellow flowers accompanied by a small card.

_Thank you!_


End file.
